Talk:Cars: Hi-Octane Edition/@comment-30743748-20170815154321
Well. Here is the list of changes, that will be in 1.9.2.2. Paint-Jobs: Bobby Swift Cal Wheathers Mac-I-Car Brick Yardley Chip Geargins Ruby Oaks Todd Marcus (Cars 3) Claude Scruggs - Darrel Cartrip Lil Torguey - Lee Jr. Sage VanDerSpin Rust-Eze King - King Chick Hicks (RSN) - Chick Hicks Brand New Fillmore - Fillmore Orange Giovanni - Giovanni Cruisin' McQueen - Lighting McQueen Smell Swell McQueen - Lighting McQueen Ramone (Cars 3) - Ramone Red Ransburg McQueen - Lighting McQueen Cruz Ramirez - Candice Fabulous Lighting McQueen - Lighting McQueen, Monster McQueen Cars 3 McQueen before crash - Lighting McQueen Cars 3 McQueen on vacation after crash - Lighting McQueen New Season McQueen - Lighting McQueen Rust-Eze Racing Center McQueen - Lighting McQueen Cars 2 McQueen - Lighting McQueen Chester Whipplefilter - Lighting McQueen, Monster McQueen Cars 3 Mack - Mack Ghostlight Ramone - Ramone Soviet Yuri - Yuri Art-graffiti Wingo - Wingo Neon Boost - Boost Calm and Collected - Boost IGNTR Lighting McQueen - Monster McQueen Maybe i forgot something. However, i will write about it. Races: New gamemode! Time Trial! (including all Mater-National races) Race Relay #2.1 (Fillmore's Nature Preserve) Race Relay #3.1 (North Willy's Butte) Race Relay #5 (Inside The Turkey) Race Relay #8 (The Upper Mine) Race Relay #9 (Canyon Run) Interstate 40 Stadium Race #1 (Reversed) Doc's Lesson Powerslide. Credits: Vladimir29 - creating all these races. Paynecars - testing these races, restoring Time Trial Hub: Bessie in Radiator-Springs Objects, such like oil cans around Flo's V8 Cafe, cones around Cozy Cone motel, and other. Addable mods: Another Main Menu Themes: Luigi's Cassa Della Tires theme Ramone's Salone of Body-Art theme Radiator Springs Theme Radiator Springs Remix Radiator Springs night theme v1, v2, v3 Race-O-Rama theme C.H.R.O.M.E Theme Cars 3: Driven-To-Win Theme Race-O-Rama Chick Hicks Icon Day races instead of night ones (Night Drive, Radiator Springs GP and others except Sheriff's Chase, Piston Cup Races, Stadium Race #2, Ornament Valley Airport, Relay Race #2 and Interstate 40) Radiator-Springs Hub World from first video-game. Beta sound of empty boost At all: Lighting McQueen will get new high-quality texture and pollution effect after the dirt! Trophy Girl will appear as AI. Before this version - she could crash the game if she appears as AI opponent. MiaTia handling will be fixed. Race-O-Rama characters: Chick Hicks Modified will get an animation. Deleted MiaTia, Mater's, Lighting McQueen's alts voices. Instead of it - these ROR characters will get voices: Stinger, El Machismo, Candice, VIN, Chick Hicks Academy Student №1, Doc Hudson Academy Student №2, Chick Hicks Academy Student №2, Doc Hudson Academy Student №2. Or we get voices for Tater, Tater Jr. and Bubba instead of students. Localization: Fixed Piston Cup Racers names and VIN instead of they names at the final of race. Fixed MiaTia alts names. Fixed Darrell Cartrip name. Fixed Lighting McQueen Fan, Journalist, Security and Reporter car names. Sound: All unused McQueen's quotes has been restored. Voice volume has been fixed. Now Mater farts when he passes someone and when he winning the race. Engine sounds for a couple of characters by NascarRules33. Music: You Might Think (don't working, don't know why) Real Gone Also including my patch changes: 4. New songs! Airport Race (Cars 2: The Video Game) Airport Race Extended (Cars 2: The Video Game) Radiator-Springs Race (Cars 2: The Video Game) Radiator-Springs Race Extended (Cars 2: The Video Game) London Race (Cars 2: The Video Game) Tokyo Race (Cars 2: The Video Game) Italy Race (Cars 2: The Video Game) Oil Rig Race (Cars 2: The Video Game) C.H.R.O.M.E Theme (Cars 2: The Video Game) (Also as Addable Mod!) Florida International (Cars 3: Driven-To-Win) 5. Emma now playable in RustBucket races! 6. SUV, El Machismo and Yuri has been removed from opponents in RustBucket Races! 7. More characters in Relay Races! 8. McQueen and Mater's alts has been restored! 9. MiaTia alts has been removed from Character Screen! (Except Tokyo MiaTia) 11. Original Mater-National and Beta Kojimoto paint-jobs has switched plases! 12. Changed opponents in Story Mode in some races! There are still 5 opponents for normal arcade mode play! 13. DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod has been added in Tractor Tipping levels! 14. Cars 3: Driven-To-Win main theme music in Main Menu! Well, that's all. Thanks to these guys for helping with this version: Vladimir29 - new races, hub edits, bug fixing, voice fixing, Lighting McQueen texture improvement. Paynecars - testing new races, restored time-trial, doc's powerslide lesson idea, added paint-jobs, new music, McQueen and Mater quotes restored. Nussi03 - One-wheel character in Inside The Turkey and Rustbucket Grand Prix bug fixing. Timix91 - New loading screens, McQueen's texture improvement. TrackManiaMatt489 - Beta boost sound and another little help. Collin Joe - Paint-jobs. Fabulous MidSodorRailway2003 - Paint-jobs. Mattstovecars - Paint-jobs. Superbaddy4 - Paint-jobs. Thara1409 - Paint-jobs. CatQuangAnh - Paint-jobs. YousafBilal - Paint-jobs. AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan2017 - Paint-jobs. If i am forgot someone - let me now below in comments. Thanks for attention, stay tuned for new version! :)